


You Shall Not Be Forsaken

by BurdenlessSkies



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurdenlessSkies/pseuds/BurdenlessSkies
Summary: Sesshomaru visits Rin within the Tree of Ages as she remains within a deep sleep.
Relationships: Rin & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	You Shall Not Be Forsaken

Ripples from the daiyokai's footsteps disturbed the aqueous surface as he retraced the familiar path to the Tree of Ages. His golden eyes refusing to abandon _her_ gentle sleeping face.

A soft, sleepy blue glow emitted from the Tree of Ages, tinting his silver strands and noble features with glints of celestial.

The great Sesshomaru stood in front of the divine tree; motionless.

So still that the tree's glow barely shimmered over his kimono which fell in elegant folds. All was in control and yet, despite his hands relaxed at his sides, the subtle tautness in the carriage of his head and the set of his shoulders implied differently.

For what seemed to be endless moments of time, his gaze encompassed Rin, moving steadily, slowly over her. The great demon's eyes stirred with unspoken thoughts as his soft eyes caressed the smooth curves of her delicate features; at the way her bone white robe bowed gracefully against the reposeful current that wrapped her; how her raven locks danced around her petite body.

Aureate orbs scoured for any changes in her wellbeing before closing to listen to the slow beat of her heart with sharpened focus. His entire being stilled, soothed by its lullaby.

_Sesshomaru sama!_

The distant memory of a small child in an apricot coloured kimono danced across his mind. Running towards him wearing an unwarranted smile.

_Sesshomaru sama!_

Sesshomaru drew himself closer to the tree, raising his clawed hand to gently place it against the translucent, glass like trunk, as if to reassure Rin that she was not alone.

That her Sesshomaru was _here_.

By her side.

_Always_.

Without fail.

Even if they could not touch or exchange words, their hearts would _always_ be tied together.

"Rin..." he breathed her name softly, as if weighing it in his mind, on his tongue.

It had been nearly fourteen years since he had heard her voice.

Fourteen years since he had felt the warmth of her touch.

Fourteen years since he seen the light fade from her eyes and the colour drain from her face.

Fourteen years since he had failed to reach her in time _that_ day.

A thin protective barrier deprived his caress from reaching the young maiden that continued to dream endlessly. The tree, cold as a tomb, serving Sesshomaru a bitter reminder of the freedom he had 'allowed' to be stolen from Rin.

"Rin..." he spoke softly once again, clenching his jaw in disdain at the deafening silence he received in response. His forehead lowered to lean against the tree as he sunk into despair. Swallowed by his personal loss which had made his world so helplessly barren.

As if sensing his internal turmoil, Sesshomaru's eyes opened slightly with heightened focus, feeling a change in Rin's scent. So subtle only a great demon like himself would detect.

A weak warmth blossomed beneath his hand against the tree.

His head tilted up towards the owner of the emotions which coursed through him; causing the glow from the Tree of Ages to chase the shadows from his face.

_Concern._

_Confusion._

_Guilt._

His face softened.

_In the mountains...In the forest... In the wind... In my dreams..._

'How typical of her', he thought, recalling the many times she would foolishly forgo her wellbeing over others.

_Sesshomaru sama, where are you?_

For what must have been years, the corner of Sesshomaru's lips lightly curled into a tired, half hearted smirk.

"Enough," his voice echoed firmly, seeing a subtle furrow between her brow.

Her scent shifted.

"Enough, Rin," he repeated softly. "You are to rest your heart. It is this Sesshomaru's wish."

_With faithful Jaken at your heels..._

Transferring his _yoki_ into the Tree of Ages, Sesshomaru felt the young maiden's apprehension ease until her presence, along with her warmth, slipped once again into a comatose state. Leaving Sesshomaru, once more, on his own.

_I will wait all alone..._

A poignant pause and the great daiyokai slowly lowered his hand to rest on the hilt of _bakusaiga._ The mighty sword began to firmly pulse, as if to console the wielder and _remind_ him of what needed to be done.

_For Sesshomaru sama to return..._

Sesshomaru's cold, reserved mask eased back into place.

"Rin. You must _never_ forget", his deep voice carried with authority and pride.

Medallion spheres narrowed in resolve.

"That _this_ Sesshomaru...Shall _not_ forsake you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
